Clare
For the character in the Denziman Movie, see Claire. "Power of the Shining Moon~Behold, The Gatekeeper!" Clare is the maternal niece and sorceress apprentice to Udonna and Leanbow. She is the daughter of the late Gatekeeper; the sister of Udonna, and Nick's cousin. Biography Back during the great battle of Good and Evil, when the Red Warrior went into the gate, Niella was ordered to cast a powerful spell that would seal the gate, and banish Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. However, the spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force. When the gate was lowered to the depths, Niella was gone. However, the Gatekeeper's spirit still lives through her only heir, Clare. Though Clare did not believe in herself, and only saw herself as an apprentice that still lacked skill, Udonna assured Clare that her missteps were exactly the same as the ones Niella had made herself. In their quest to raise the gates, Koragg captured Udonna and Necrolai had beaten the Rangers badly. This forced Clare to take on the powers of the Gatekeeper, imbued within her mother's tiara. As the Gatekeeper, Clare battled Necrolai, and both her and the Rangers beat the vampire. Koragg then challenged the Gatekeeper to battle, otherwise Udonna would perish. She fought the Knight Wolf with great skill, but was forced to take the battle to the next level. Clare used her magic to become the giant Shinning Moon Warrior. She battled against the Centaurus Wolf Megazord, but was no match for the Dark Magic Koragg had gotten from The Master. After being hit with the powerful dark blast, Clare was returned to her Gatekeeper state and was greatly weakened. In this state, Necrolai took full advantage and used the Gatekeeper magic to rise the Gate to the Underworld to the surface. Koragg then jumped in and kidnapped Clare and began draining her Gatekeeper powers into the Spell Wheel, in order to open the gates to the underworld. Before the Spell Wheel could complete its task, the Red Ranger jumped in and stopped it. He then battled the Knight Wolf and destroyed Koragg's sword. With Clare free, she and the Red Ranger combined their powers in order for Nick to gain temporary control over Catastros. With the last bit of her Gatekeeper powers, Clare was able to send the Gates back to the depths. The tiara was then rendered powerless as Niella's abilities were used up, and Clare returned to being Udonna's apprentice and a sorceress in training. After Udonna left on her journey to find Leanbow, Clare followed after her. With Udonna not having any magical powers any more, Clare explained that she is no longer an apprentice, but a sorceress, and that she would stay by Udonna's side and help her find Leanbow. When the two reached the Lake of Lament, however, Hekatoid, one of the Ten Terrors, appeared. He knocked Clare unconscious and proceeded to kidnap Udonna. In Light Source, she, Phineas, and Leelee, traveled to the Underworld to rescue Udonna. While they could do nothing to help her at first, Leelee produced the Snow Staff, stolen from her mother, and the trio used it to revive her. After this, Leelee, Phineas, and Clare returned to Rootcore with the newly reenergized White Mystic Ranger. During the final battle in Mystic Fate, the Mystic Mother grants Clare the power of a Sorceress. After Udonna leaves Rootcore with Nick and Leanbow, she becomes the new Sorceress of Rootcore, turning the Xenotome to its final page in the last scene and successfully performing the vanishing spell that she was unable to accomplish in the first episode. Clare did not participate in the Legendary Battle for unknown reasons. It could be because she was not an officially classified ranger. Shining Moon Warrior As the Gatekeeper, Clare commands the power of the Moon and the power to unlock or seal the Gate to the Underworld Zord *Enlarged version of her Ancient Mystic Mode Arsenal *Gatekeeper Staff *Ancient Mystic Mode Notes *Clare's last name is given as Langtree on the official UK website. *Antonia Prebble also voiced the Nova Ranger on S.P.D. *In the first episode Udonna mentions that Clare is her niece so that would make her Leanbow/Koragg's niece as well and also Bowen/Nick's first cousin. She is officially recognized as Udonna's niece in the episode The Gatekeeper. *No mention was ever made of Clare's father/Niella's husband. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Clare is voiced by Ayahi Takagaki. Appearances See also de: Clare (Role) *Niella - Clare's mother and the original Gatekeeper *Udonna - Clare's aunt, magic teacher, and the previous sorceress of Root Core. Category:PR Allies Category:Mystic Force